


Thranduilion Rhapsody

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another go at the International Legolas Month Song Parody Palooza, this one sung to the tune of  "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen- Thranduilion Rhapsody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduilion Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Thranduilion Rhapsody

(Leggy)  
Is this my real life?  
Is this my fantasy?  
Picked as a walker! Escaping banality  
They've opened my eyes,  
I look up to these guys you seeeeeeeee  
I'm just a Wood Elf, Mirkwoodian royalty  
Now here we come, soon we'll go,  
Am good with knives, great with a bow  
Anyway I'm needed, long as I am helping the King and ring

(Leggy)  
Papa, just killed an orc,  
put my bow against his head,  
loosed my arrow now he's dead.  
Papa, this is so much fun!  
This camping trip to throw the ring away  
Papa, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
I know you thought I'd be back from Imladris  
Now I've gone, now I've gone to cross the pass of Caradhras

(Leggy)  
OO fate! Gandalf has gone!  
With the Balrog, took his time-  
Gollum's watching, saying "Mine!"  
Rohan-everybody here smells like horse  
And their decor sure looks terribly Norse...  
Papa, oooo  
Strider had to try-  
Now with the dead our army's looking not so small!

(Leggy)  
I see a flaming silhouetto of an eye

(Fellowship Choir)  
Sauron-mouche, Sauron-mouche do you need some strong visine?  
Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening, FLEE!!  
Nazgûl-hey o! Nazgûl-hey o!  
Nazgûl-hey o! Nazgûl-hey o!  
Nazgûl-hey o! Run Frodo! To Mount Doom -OO!

(Leggy)  
I'm just a Wood Elf, everyone loves me,

(Fellowship Choir)  
He's just a Wood Elf, sort of Elf Nobility  
Spare him your strife and your hostility!

(Leggy)  
Here they come, here we go, buy time for Frodo!

(Fellowship Choir)  
Thranduilion! Buy time for Frodo-for Frodo!  
Thranduilion! Buy time for Frodo-for Frodo!  
Thranduilion! Buy time for Frodo-for Frodo!  
Buy time for Frodo-for Frodo  
Buy time for Frodo-for Frodo!  
Fro, Fro, Fro, Fro, Fro, Fro-do!

(Leggy)  
Ada yeehaw! Ada yeehaw! Ada yeehaw! Here I go  
Annatar has a Balrog set aside for me! Oh Wheee! Oh Wheeeee!

So you think you can lock me in my flet to cry  
So you think rural boredom won't cause me to die  
Ooooh, Ada! Can't do this to me Ada!  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here

None of that now matters,  
Galadriel told me,  
Now the ring war's over  
And I'll take my dwarf to the seaaaaaaa  
Anyway the wind blows...

 

[Lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody](http://www.lyricsondemand.com/q/queenlyrics/bohemianrhapsodylyrics.html)


End file.
